


Fallen Avengers: Hulk

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Hulk Needs a Hug, Planet Hulk, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-The Incredible Hulk (2008), Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-3345Hulk hates running out of food.--Hulk looked around at the “Africa” and saw nothing. The trees were barren. The animals were mostly-dead. The little people were too. There was blood dried everywhere. Everything was gone, and maybe Hulk missed Ross, missed playing hunted. Missed hunting.He looked back up at Tony, and gave a wide, toothy smile. “Ok.” The two went through the circle, but…





	Fallen Avengers: Hulk

They all tasted the same.

  
One was a sticky child. Some wore metal. Some had leather and armor. It didn’t really matter.

  
Banner used to complain in his head about it. Now, there is no more Banner. But it was Banner’s fault. Banner tried to get rid of Hulk, but it just made Hulk stronger. Made Hulk stay. Made Hulk hunger.

  
So Hulk went around, Hulk ate who he wanted, and he was alone. Hulk thinks he ate too much. No one’s around to play hunt with him anymore. And the ones left are far away from each other, they can’t use boats or planes. They can’t jump across the water like he can. They don’t sound alike either. Hulk thinks they might sound different to each other too.

  
So Hulk was hungry now, and the big leather things in that hot place – Banner called it Africa once – aren’t as tasty as the little people are. What was Hulk to do? He could try to find another small person, but the last time Hulk heard Banner, he said that if Hulk ate another person, they wouldn’t be able to find each other and make more little people, then there wouldn’t be people anywhere.

  
So Hulk decided not to go after the little people or the big leather things. Maybe he could jump back home and find some more big brown puppy-looking things?

  
Suddenly, Hulk spotted a blue circle in the sky. Isn’t the sun supposed to be yellow? Ironman flew out the circle – didn’t Hulk eat him? – and with a new silver suit floated above Hulk, red repulsors glinting off the armor.

  
“Hey, big guy!” Tony said, as if Hulk hadn’t eaten him. “How’re you doing?”

  
Hulk’s large hand went up to block the sunlight from his eyes. “You died.”

  
Tony just laughed. “No, that was a different me. Are you hungry?” Hulk nodded. “Well, you can come with me, there’s a lot of people you can play hunt with in the circle. You just have to come with me.”

  
Hulk’s head tilted. “You let Hulk eat?”

  
Tony laughed again. “Most people, there are some that you can’t eat, ok?”

  
Hulk looked around at the “Africa” and saw nothing. The trees were barren. The animals were mostly-dead. The little people were too. There was blood dried everywhere. Everything was gone, and maybe Hulk missed Ross, missed playing hunted. Missed hunting.

  
He looked back up at Tony, and gave a wide, toothy smile. “Ok.” The two went through the circle, but…

  
Wait.

  
Did Hulk hear Banner again?


End file.
